Love Looks Good
by mr. ukki
Summary: The look of love, you wear it well. Love looks good on you."


_**Love Looks Good**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Usher owns Love Looks Good._

_A/N: Usher's Love Looks Good inspired me. It's quite cheesy, but still nice. I am so happy I was able to make another story. I hope you enjoy reading this_

_She used to always stare at a distance, waiting for something… someone. Someone who would never come back to her. She used to smile with her mouth while her eyes suffered through the forced upward curve of her mouth, except maybe when she gets drunk because then she would have forgotten a lot of things. Teuchi and Ayame usually observed her play with her food for a while, appear to snap out of whatever it was she was thinking, and then eat her cold ramen. She was seen only when she walked from her house to the hospital and back; sometimes when she needed to buy something from the supermarket or when she was eats out at Ichiraku. She did not do missions. The Hokage thought she was too unstable to be able to come back alive._

_ Now, many people can say Sakura has never looked and felt this good in ages. Almost every afternoon, she can be seen walking toward her apartment or eating in Ichiraku covered in dirt and sweat. She is back to active jounin status now and she accomplishes every mission so well with her mission partner. Sometimes, she would be covered in blood and sweat because of her work at the hospital. But despite the apparently hard work and training she did, what was almost never absent from her features was a certain glow. The smile she gives is contagious. It makes any receiver want to smile at everyone else, too, to spread the good feeling. Her eyes became alive. They no longer contradict her mouth when she flashes a smile that is sometimes accompanied by a blush when Ino asks her about what is new with her._

_ Tonight, in the Hokage's inauguration party, she is only wearing something simple: a red, knee-length dress whose thin straps look great on her shoulders and a black pair of sandals. Her hair was not even done by a professional in a salon. She just blow-dried it at home. _

_For the jounin currently watching her, she has surely worn dresses hotter than that. He particularly liked the daring little black dress she wore the last time he saw her leave with a stranger from a pub. But why is she more eye-catching now in this conservative dress? Why can't she wear her little black dress, now that she looks this good? What happened to Ino's skills in persuading? And why is she occasionally searching the crowd? Despite the strangeness of it all, Genma admits that Sakura seems to be the most beautiful woman there. _

_ "Yo." _

_ "Damn it, Kakashi. Stop doing tha—" Genma smiles. Because last time he checked, which was earlier this afternoon, Kakashi was wearing his mask. "Where's your gigantic mole that covered most of your face?"_

_ "I used a very good concealer."_

_ "Heh... You know what? I'll be a good friend and not ask why. Come on. Let's go get something to drink." Genma will not allow Kakashi to stand where they are. First, he has to admit that the guy is good-looking. Second, he realized he was now in trouble because the bastard is getting most of his targets' attentions. He starts toward the glasses arranged to look like a fountain when he feels no one is following him. He turns to look at Kakashi and sees his friend nod towards someone. He traces Kakashi's line of sight and finds Haruno Sakura, blushing and smiling at his companion, looking more captivating than ever. It seems as if whatever she was looking for, when she used to look at something far away, she's already staring at it._

_ When Kakashi finally turns to follow his friend, Genma realized he is in deeper trouble. Man, the guy strangely looked even more attractive. Not once in his life did he ever expect to see Kakashi's cheeks go handsomely crimson like that. Time to get him out of there._

_ "Yo, old man, come on." Genma pulled Kakashi by the arm and successfully walked closer and closer to the drinks table, despite the growing crowd of ladies blocking their path to catch Kakashi's attention. "Excuse us, ladies. Yes, I know what you want. I'm sorry you won't get him. You can get me, though. I need an enchanting glow myself."_


End file.
